Viajero
by Tlacuilo1
Summary: Olvidarte en un sin fin de cuerpos... es como olvidarme de vivir. Algo AU, Mpreg. Sirius/Severus y algo de Drarry.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes son creación de J.K. Rowling y los tomó prestado sin fines de lucro.

Recomendación: Viajante, Los Daniels.

**Viajero**

**Por Tlacuilo**

_Se supo de un viajante con un interno dolor_

_Mordida fina y muy severa._

_Se supo de un viajante con un interno dolor_

_Mordida fina y muy severa._

El viajante, Los Daniels

El hombre se sacudió los restos de ceniza de la túnica negra y luego caminó al interior del lugar suspirando y sintiendo que sus fosas nasales se llenaban del aroma de ese sitio, uno al que podía por fin llamarle hogar, ese que compartía con su pareja y prometido. Siendo dos veteranos y sobrevivientes de la guerra se entendían y se apoyaban, aunque en su forma bizarra de demostrarse su amor, con insultos y sarcasmos. Severus se despojó de la túnica y se quedó en camisa y pantalón ambos de un material muy suave y delgado que se pagaba a los músculos no exagerados, pero marcados del pocionista. Con tres años de ser amantes Sirius y él ya se entendían sin hablar y compartían silencios cómplices. Subió por las escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones dejando que su lívido se alimentara de los recuerdos, las caricias y besos de su amante para que al tenerlo de frente pudiese devorarlo a gusto y por supuesto dejarse devorar por él. La habitación que compartía con Sirius era la del centro del pasillo, pues esta era la más iluminada y grande.

Severus caminó despacio recordando la _emergencia_ de su ahijado y por la que él había salido de Hogwarts...

Al verlo llegar por la chimenea y nada más las llamas verdes se disiparon, Draco prácticamente cargó a Severus llevándolo al salón donde los esperaban Harry, Narcissa y Lucius. Severus entró jalando a su padrino.

–Buenas tardes Severus. –saludaron los tres.

–¡Vamos padrino revisalo dice que le dolía! –gritó Draco asustando a los presentes.

–Draco, por favor. Comportate.

Trató de calmar a su hijo, Lucius. Severus no era un experto, pero había estudiado los embarazos masculinos y al saberlo Draco no quiso que nadie más atendiera a su esposo, toda la familia estuvo de acuerdo, pero Severus nunca se imaginó que su ahijado fuera un futuro padre paranoico que se preocupaba hasta por que Harry no se _acabara_ sus antojos. Harry sonrió como disculpandose con el pocionista.

–Ya estoy bien...

–Es mejor que te revise. –cortó Draco.

–Draco, a ver permiteme revisar a tu esposo.

Severus a pesar de todo entendía que su ahijado tratara como algo que se fuese a romper al chico-que-vivió-y venció, ellos no lo habían tenido fácil cuando se enamoraron y fueron pareja, pues en plena invasión de la mansión por Voldemort y con Harry buscando los horocruxes tuvieron que dejarse de ver y estar con la sosobra de no saber si él otro aún vivía o no. Y cuando todo finalmente terminó creyeron que ya no habría trabas, sin embargo después los rencores y prejuicios los llevaron a casi separase, si no fuese por la tozudez del gryffindor ellos no estarían casados y esperando al primer nieto de un Lucius y una Narcissa más que felices y orgullosos. Esa relación entre familias ayudó a que Severus y Sirius terminaran por estar juntos. Harry se recostó en la otomana, pues los tres Malfoy no se perdían de cualquier revisión del moreno, pues este siendo algo penoso no mostraba nunca su barriga desnuda –a menos que los médicos se lo pidieran–. Severus hizo una floritura y una especie de manta quedó sobre el abdomen de Harry, en esta parecía estar todo el avance del embarazo. Minutos después y con un casi histérico Draco, Snape se levantó:

–Ya puedes cubrirte Harry. –El moreno obedeció y sintió la mano cariñosa del rubio menor acomodando la camisa.– Pues me temo que solo ha sido una patada del pequeño heredero Malfoy, claro que se parece a ciertos gryffindor o sea que es muy inquieto y le ha pegado en el riñón a su padre.

–Mi pequeño travieso. –sonrió Harry acariciando su tripa.

–Lo que recomiendo, son masajes para que el pequeño se acomode o cambie de posición.

De eso a que los Malfoy se la pasaran hablando del no nato se llevarían toda la tarde y Severus aprovechó esa salida y regresó a su casa.

Y ahí llegando hasta la puerta que lo separaba de su amante Severus sintió un escalofrió de anticipación. El profesor abrió quedándose tan petrificado como si el basilisco lo hubiese atacado.

Sobre la cama que compartía con Sirius y en la que dormían y se amaban con la misma entrega en cada una de esas ocasiones, Sirius el hombre que le dijo tantas veces que lo amaba y que deseaba compartir el resto de su vida con él... se besaba con una mujer.

Severus no supo que hacer, toda su vida de espía no lo había preparado para una situación como esa, quería destrozar algo o correr y llorar por primera vez en su vida adulta, y los movimiento y gritos de la pareja no lo dejaban pensar, sacó su varita y...

–_¡Petrificus totalus!_

Viendo a las dos figura quietas y semidesnudas se dio cuenta que esa acción no resolvía el problema no sabia que hacer y optó por salir lentamente del lugar y bajar por las escaleras se quedó sentado en uno de los escalones. Se tomó la cabeza con las manos y se preguntó miles de cosa buscando la explicación a esa traición. Sirius seguía siendo un codiciado heredero, pero creía que él tenía todo la lealtad de ex león, incorporándose y buscando sentir más dolor –el suficiente para darle valor de abandonar esa casa, los recuerdos y las ilusiones perdidas– se levantó y corrió hasta uno de los espejos de la sala mirándose y enumerando sus defectos desde su cabello lacio y negro –sin grasa–, esos ojos negros tan comunes, la nariz y esa piel pálida que no se bronceaba por más que pasease en el sol, todo eso aunado a la edad... Severus sonrió de lado y exhaló aire tratando de calmarse, se acercó a la chimenea y tomando polvos los lanzó gritando la dirección de su trabajo: Hogwarts. Llegó a su despacho y cerró de inmediato la chimenea evitando las visitas incomodas, no le agradaba, pero tendrían que enviar una nota en lechuza, pues si lo hacía por la chimenea no podría soportar dar explicaciones. Severus escribió a Lupin, sabiendo que si se lo pedía a los Malfoy en vez de retirar el hechizo cruciarían a Sirius.

_Remus:_

_Date una vuelta por la casa de Black, necesita un poco de ayuda._

_Att. Snape._

Severus aún tuvo la fuerza de ir a la lechuzería, mandar la nota y regresar a sus habitaciones. El pelinegro se tumbó sobre uno de los sillones y apareciendo vino y una copa se dispuso a dejar que su decepción y tristeza, buscase una forma de salir

000

Subió los escalones de dos en dos y corrió hasta la habitación principal de la pequeña casa Black/Snape –como solían llamarla Harry y él–, la nota en si era muy extraña, pues Severus no era muy afecto a mandar estas y mucho menos pidiendo ayuda para su pareja. Remus se quedó parado y de pronto todo tuvo explicación, lo ojos de su amigo se veían desesperados y la hermosa mujer a su lado se sonrojó ante el escrutinio.

–_Finite incantatem_. –prácticamente susurró el rubio.

No había que ser un genio para notar el gesto molesto y decepcionado de Remus, más Sirius no tenía tiempo de darle explicaciones a su amigo, debía ir con Severus, salió corriendo y sin pensar demasiado las cosas se desapareció...

Para Remus fue todo una odisea buscar _las partes_ de su amigo, junto con el servicio de emergencias de San Mungo. Con este internado en dicho hospital, Harry se enteró de lo sucedido. Draco ni siquiera se molesto en ir a San Mungo dejando que su madre acompañara a Harry, pues el rubio menor no dejaba solo a su moreno a menos que fuera muy necesario. Remus conversaba con Harry que se rascaba la nuca en señal de nervios o enojo.

–¿Y quien era ella?

–Que se conocieron está tarde en...

–¿Si?

–El callejón Diagon, cuando veían juntos un aparador.

–¡¿Y eso fue suficiente?! –exclamó Harry.

–Calmate Harry puede afectarte. –tranquilizó Narcissa.– Y si me permiten decirlo mi primo siempre fue bastante coqueto.

–Pero ama a Severus ¿O no? –preguntó el de ojos verdes.

Los mayores no respondieron, pues ni ellos sabían o estaban seguros de eso, no cuando Sirius había sido infiel en la casa que compartía con el profesor.

000

Entre ensueños Sirius se preguntaba por que su ego le jugó esa mala pasada, el sentirse admirado no era algo nuevo y sin embargo esta vez lo había seducido y como adolescente cayó en la tentación, algo que le estaba costando su vida entera, pues su persona amada jamas perdonaría algo como eso y lo sabía no en vano lo conocía desde los once años, un hueco –que no tenía nada que ver con escindirse– se agrandaba en su pecho. Su cerebro se puso a idear la forma de recuperar a Severus o morir en el intento.

¡Hola!:

Será cortito y espero que les guste, ya que he dejado mucho tiempo el mundo de Harry Potter abandonado.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

En cuanto dieron de alta al heredero Black, salió _pitando_ hasta Hogwarts. Por instrucciones de su medimago y del departamento de uso indebido de la magia le ordenaron que debía de estar acompañado por otro adulto para desaparecer por lo menos por un mes, por ese motivo Remus iba con su amigo. Llegaron a las afueras del castillo y el moreno en cuanto tocó tierra caminó apresurado hasta las puertas.

–¡Espera Sirius! Siquiera sabes que la vas a decir ¿Como pretendes convencerlo de _tu inocencia_? No es mejor que pienses las cosas antes de hacer nada.

–¡¿Que piense que?! ¡Severus me ha dejado! ¡¿Como pretendes que me quede con los brazos cruzados?! No quiero... ¡No puedo perderlo!

El rubio se armó de valor, pues supo que la conversación que habían postergado con Sirius debía darse ya.

–No lo entiendo, tú mismo provocaste esta situación y aún no se por que. ¿Por que lo hiciste? Creí... creíamos que querías a Severus.

–Lo amo.

–No Sirius cuando amas no hay nada ni nadie en el mundo que te haga traicionar a esa persona.

–Por supuesto que lo hay amigo mio y se llama estupidez, en mi caso acompañada por algo de vanidad, siempre fui asediado por hombres y mujeres, era popular y lo disfrute, pero cuando sucedió lo de Azkaban todo eso quedó de lado y poco a poco me sentí como la piltrafa en la me convertí, después fue la guerra, sucedieron muchas cosas, para todos nosotros y... mi juventud se fue y...

–Paddy las etapas de la vida hay que disfrutarlas y no sufrirlas, fuimos jóvenes y nos divertimos, adultos y maduramos, ahora somos hombres con experiencia, pero eso no nos hace menos atractivos. Dora es mucha más joven que yo me ama y yo la amo. Si prefieres salir con chicas o... chicos con menos edad creo que sería mejor hablar con Snape y decírselo a que termines hiriéndolo... más.

–¡No, yo no quiero...

–Nadie te juzgara por desear salir con personas más jóvenes, pero si por lastimar a otros en el proceso de querer recuperar tu estatus de casanova.

–No quiero eso... sé que ni tú ni nadie lo creerá, pero estaba a punto de alejarla, no era ella a quien deseaba, no es ella ni nadie más que Sev... ¡Que idiotez, si tal vez ya lo perdí!

Sirius le dio la espalda a su amigo y siguió caminando más sosegado al castillo. Remus lo siguió a cierta distancia, pues entendía que los ojos grises querían derramar lágrimas de miedo, de tristeza de... amor, pues a pesar de lo tonta que había sido la forma de actuar del moreno este se arrepentía demasiado.

Nunca antes a Sirius se le hizo tan grande el castillo, y recorrerlo con la angustia atenazando su corazón le era una carga más que pesada. Remus prefirió descansar en los jardines o dejarles el espacio que la pareja necesitaba para arreglar sus diferencias o cortar por lo sano esa relación.

Sirius llegó hasta la puerta que lo separaba de las habitaciones de su profesor y exhaló aire para darse valor y tocó. El «_adelante__»_ de Severus se escuchó y el de ojos grises entró. La figura aristócrata de Lucius Malfoy sentado en un sillón fue lo primero que recibió a Sirius, al girar la vista en la otra dirección notó que Severus estaba recargado en la chimenea, sin embargo en el rostro de este no hubo gesto de ninguna clase. El rubio se levantó y se alisó la túnica.

–Los dejó. Severus no olvides lo de la cena.

–Estaré ahí Lucius.

–Black. –se despidió el rubio sin molestarse en mirar al animago.

Más este –que no perdía la presencia ante nada–, se giró hacía el mayor de los Malfoy.

–¿Ninguna amenaza?¿Deberé cuidar mis espadas?

–No insultaría de ese modo a mi amigo, él no necesita que nadie lo defienda, _nosotros_ a diferencia de _ustedes_ dejamos que las decisiones las tomen las personas interesadas y solo nos limitamos a mostrar nuestro apoyo.

–... –Sirius no contestó, pero no creía todo lo que Lucius había dicho.

Severus empezó a hablar en cuanto la puerta se cerró detrás de Lucius.

–Nunca cambiaras y creo que yo tampoco lo hice... no puedo juzgarte, es más considero realmente que somos viejos para eso. En fin no creo que hayas venido solo a molestar a Lucius como es tu costumbre.

Sirius trató de no sonrojarse, pues tan acostumbrado estaba a molestar juguetonamente a los ex slytherin que no se dio cuenta que ya no era pareja de Severus y que la relación cordial con los Malfoy era muy factible que desapareciera. Severus lo invitó a sentarse y este aceptó maldiciendo y sintiendo envidia de la forma tan fría y calculadora como los sly manejaban las cosas y estaba seguro que Severus era el epitome de sly.

–¿Quieres que empiece yo? –preguntó el profesor.

–No-si-no, lo haré yo... –Sirius se armó de valor y miró de frente a Severus, a pesar de que para cualquiera no hubiese sufrido ningún cambio, para un conocedor del pocionista -como lo era él- las huellas de la tristeza se notaban en las facciones de este y... Sirius sintió como nuca hasta ese instante. todo el amor que le profesaba a Severus, por lo que las únicas palabras que salieron de sus labios fueron...– Te amo... perdóname.

Severus observó al ex convicto tratando de que la voz que gritaba en su interior diciendo: «_perdónale_ _y vuelve a sus brazos_» se callara, contestó:

–No se trata de perdón, si no de confianza y esa no te la tengo ya, pues ya no podre creer en que no me vuelvas a traicionar. No me la tengo a mí por que todos esos años de no sentirse amado o aceptado ahora pesan más que un troll sobre mí. Ni confió ya en esta relación, pues creo que fue miedo a la soledad o aburrimiento lo que te acercó a mí... Y... es todo lo que puedo decir.

–¿Como puedo demostrarte que me equivoque y que jamás volverá a suceder y que no miento cuando te digo que te amo?

–No lo se, no pienso en eso, ni siquiera me plantee la posibilidad de que me dijeras esto

–¡¿Creías que simplemente me quedaría sentado sin hacer nada?!

–No Black, no sabía que harías y a decir verdad solo me dije que debía seguir.

–¡¿Y yo que hago sin ti?! –preguntó desesperado Sirius notando con terror que Severus había cerrado su corazón... de nuevo y que le hacía imposible acercarse. Las lágrimas en el orgulloso heredero sangre pura era tan raras como Voldemort embarazado y sin embargo estás corrían libremente por las mejillas de Sirius contrastando con el cabello gris de este.

Snape usó su varita y apareció un pañuelo dándoselo a Sirius.

–Toma. –Sirius lo tomó junto con la mano de Severus y la acercó a sus mejillas apretándola. Severus se sintió incomodo como si es gesto le fuera ajeno y extraño, retirando la mano.– Es mejor que te vayas debes descansar, me han dicho que estaba en San Mungo, tal vez si reposas y lo piensas detenidamente te des cuenta que fue lo mejor que pudiste haber hecho, antes de que esto fuera mas serio. Recuperate olvida y después alguna distracción sería lo ideal

Sirius se quedó inmóvil analizando las frías palabras de Severus y luego con algo de renuencia soltó la mano de este, se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta girándose le sonrió con melancolía a Severus y se despidió:

–Adiós... mi amado Sev.

Severus se encogió de hombros y regresó a su despacho, debía corregir algunos trabajos y solo tenía el fin de semana.

Encima de la chimenea, un frasco con restos de un liquido amatista era el único vestigio de una de las perfectas creaciones del mejor pocionista de su tiempo... Pues Severus Snape podía _embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria, hasta detener la muerte_... y ¿por que no?... adormecer el corazón y el alma.

Lucius le había anticipado la visita de Sirius, pero a su descubrimiento le faltaba poco para estar listo, sin embargo para esa tarde lo tuvo preparado. Más ni con magia se puede curar el dolor de una traición rápidamente. Después de todo Severus debía pasar por el luto obligatorio que le sigue a una relación fallida y la poción solo duraba poco tiempo antes de que el peso de la terrible realidad regresara a importunar al profesor y dejarlo con la tristeza exudando por todos sus poros.

Y con todo eso Sirius no se dio por vencido tratando de que la Directora de Hogwarts, le concediera los permisos necesarios para visitar al profesor, más siendo una mujer con férreas creencias no podía permitir que ese tipo de situaciones afectara o distrajera al alumnado por lo que el animago se limitó a visitar el colegio en fines de semana o en las salidas de los alumnos a Hogsmead.

Si bien un hombre como Severus prefería que le permitieran poner sus pensamientos en orden en soledad, estando Sirius tratando de reconquistarlo las lechuzas con notas o presentes le hacían esto imposible llegando a que la estrategia de Black hiciera efecto totalmente contrario o fastidiarlo que es lo mismo.

Viendo que Severus no era alguien que se pudiera conquistar con regalos inútiles Sirius inició con una gran obra en Hogwarts donde anexarían todo un ala a la investigación y desarrollo de pociones haciendo que Hogwarts no solo diera clases a chicos entre once y diecisiete años si no a profesionistas que quisieran perfeccionar su desarrollo profesional con la maestría en pociones. Sirius estaba tratando de demostrar lo mucho que admiraba y se enorgullecía de Severus y sus conocimientos de lo mucho que lo amaba.

Y a pesar de la fascinación que el proyecto tenía sobre Snape este no aceptaba al animago, rechazando todo avance de este a una posible reconciliación. Con el animo por los suelos y la autoestima en decadencia Sirius dejó de insistir refugiándose en vicios que si bien antes nunca tuvo, en eso momentos hacía gala de todos ellos: Alcohol y mujeres.

000

Las fiestas del ministerio eran tan formales para él que optaba por presentarse saludar y casi al mismo tiempo despedirse, a menos que _el gordito_ de su ahijado le pidiera con ojos tiernos se quedara más tiempo, lo consentía un rato y en cuanto el Malfoy menor se aparecía, Sirius se desaparecía –literalmente–, con todo y túnica de gala llegaba a su conocido destino: una zona roja de centros de diversión para magos que gustaban del buen vino y excelente _compañía_.

Las _madame_ en cuanto lo veían atravesar el vestíbulo de su _negocio_, llamaban a las chicas más hermosas y populares para que lo atendieran, y estas corrían a recibirlo, pues tener como cliente a un hombre tan atractivo y rico era como tomar _Felix felicis_. Las chicas se arremolinaban alrededor de Sirius ajenas al dolor que este sentía y el deseo ferviente de olvidarlo aunque fuera por unos segundos, anestesiandolo con licor y sonrisas falsas.

Día tras día, pero en diferente lugar el heredero Black gastaba su fortuna y su salud ahogando su pena. A pesar de todo, ninguna de las chicas pudo decir que fue la afortunada en compartir la cama con este y eso –se juraban– era algo que debía terminar y por que no la afortunada podría hasta ser la Señora Black si jugaban bien sus cartas y eran buenas preparando pociones.

000

Draco revisaba algunas cartas de negocio, pero no dejaba de poner atención a lo que hacía su precioso moreno, este trataba de entender como hacer una poción, la que seguramente estaba relacionada con Sirius Black y su vida alegre, pues desde que el heredero Black había terminado con su prometido trató de recuperar a este sin resultado alguno y eso empujó al de ojos grises a vivir en los excesos nada sanos. Remus y Harry trataban de hacer recapacitar al animago más este no se veía con ganas de hacerles ni el mínimo caso. Viendo que Harry fruncía el ceño cada vez más Draco exhaló y le preguntó:

–¿Que pasa? ¿Quieres que te ayude?

–No, sigue con lo tuyo.

–Ya he terminado. –mintió Draco sabiendo que Harry no deseaba interrumpir su trabajo.– Enséñame que quieres preparar. –El rubio leyó detenidamente y enarcó una ceja.– Está es para confundir los sentidos de una persona, al grado de que lo que cree que es real no lo es, incluso hasta puede dejarlo inconsciente ¿Harry?

–¡Si él sigue yendo a eso lugares menos podrá recuperar a Severus!

–¿Y esto en que lo ayudaría?

–Si no podemos evitar que vaya, si podemos evitar que _este_ con alguien.

–Harry...

El moreno se quitó los anteojos y se limpio los ojos, Draco lo abrazó y besó las mejillas de este. Sabían que por mucho que desearan que sus respectivos padrinos fueran felices juntos, no era algo en lo que ellos podían meterse.

Afortuna o desafortunadamente otros no pensaban igual y tanto Remus como Lucius –cada quien con su amigo– trataban de ayudarlos.

–No digo que tu circulo social sea malo, Severus... más bien es nulo ¿Por que no sales a divertirte? Y no cuenta ir a comprar ingredientes.

–No tengo tiempo ni ganas.

–No veo por que guardarle luto.

–No empieces Lucius.

–Por favor, él en celibato no se ha mantenido.

O por lo menos Lucius creía ayudar a su amigo.

000

Remus salió de la chimenea y se sacudió un poco para entrar y buscar algún indicio de que su amigo estaba en casa, rogando por eso, pues en caso contrario debía ir a recogerlo en uno de los _lugares_ que visitaba. Subió hasta el segundo piso de la casita –que en otro tiempo estaba muy limpia– y llegó hasta la habitación del fondo a donde Sirius se había mudado desde su ruptura. Tocó temiendo encontrarse con otra escena y al no escuchar nada entró. Sirius dormía boca abajo y Remus notó que ni siquiera la ropa se había quitado, el licántropo se acercó y con un pase de varita recogió, abrió las cortinas y ventana para que el lugar se oreara, y fue ahí cuando se puso a pensar que no olía a licor, por lo que el animago debía estar durmiendo tranquilamente después de desvelarse, alertó sus sentidos y escuchó que el corazón de su amigo latía de manera muy lenta; corrió hasta el durmiente y lo giró. Remus tuvo que buscar todo el valor que poseía para no gritar asustado, pues Sirius tenía los ojos abiertos, pero parecía un muñeco sin vida. En cuanto reaccionó el rubio cargó a su amigo y bajó corriendo hasta la chimenea para dirigirse a San Mungo.

Después de un par de horas de haber ingresado a Sirius, el medimago que lo atendía salia de la sala de urgencias.

–Creemos que fue envenenado, no intencionalmente o eso parece. pues encontramos en su organismo restos de una poción... amortentia.

–¡Pero esa poción no es mortal!

–No lo es, si es preparada correctamente. A decir verdad no encontramos que pudo salir mal, pero... lo siento su amigo está como si lo hubiesen desmentorizado.

La noticia no se le dio a Harry de inmediato, pues esta estaba en labor de parto, pero cuando tuvo a su pequeño James Scorpius en brazos no pudo disfrutar de esa felicidad al saber que Sirius no podría estar con él ni conocer a su hijo.

000

Semanas más tarde, Severus entró a a habitación y llegó hasta la cama donde el hombre en esta tenía los ojos abiertos, pero vacíos.

–No creo que esto te detenga Black, aunque si me lo preguntas, eso te sacas por andar en esos lugares y con ese tipo de _compañía_... pero quien soy yo para cuestionarte. En fin que te he traído el antídoto. Solo espero que no vuelvas a hacer tonterías, ya no salvare tu trasero de nuevo.

El profesor deseaba pensar que había hecho el antídoto por la insistencia de Potter y Lupin, pues en el fondo no quería reconocer que aún amaba a ese tonto postrado en esa cama. Sacó el contenido en un vial y lo dejó caer en los labios entreabierto de Sirius, luego se levantó y se encaminó a la salida no quería quedarse a la reunión de leones. las lágrimas y demás cursiladas no las soportaría, pues el efecto de la cura debía ser instantáneo.

Salio al pasillo y solo esperó el estallido de gritos de jubilo y demás... más estos no llegaron, por lo que la curiosidad lo hizo girar la vista y notar que lo ex leones aun seguían esperando a que el durmiente despertara... sin embargo eso no ocurrió y Severus corrió de regreso a la habitación viendo con horror que Sirius seguía igual...

Tal vez el destino quería dar un merecido castigo a un descarriado mago o simplemente este ya no quería luchar, la verdad nadie la sabría.

Fin

Terminó, espero que les haya gustado y si no díganme si quieren final meloso, nos leemos aunque no vaya con el tema de la canción jejeje

Mil gracias a :

xonyaa11, Alba marina -Lo siento es para el suspenso jejeje-, Lenayuri, JenRmzA y NUMENEESSE.


	3. Chapter 3

**Epilogo**

Nunca en su larga vida profesional le había sucedido eso y precisamente cuando estaba de por medio su interés. El pelinegro regresó de inmediato hasta el colegio y yendo directo a su laboratorio revisó una y otra vez la lista de los ingredientes que llevaba el antídoto, no había error alguno y eso era lo que sacaba de quicio a Severus. La tarde se convirtió en noche y el profesor no dejó su lugar de trabajo buscando el fallo.

Mientras en el hospital mágico, revisaban al paciente de nuevo buscando una explicación al error, después de todo Severus era conocido por su pericia en pociones. Fuera de la habitación Harry caminaba de un lado a otro esperando que los medimagos salieran a darles alguna noticia, la figura de su rubio esposo se iba acercando por uno de los pasillos y llevaba en brazos a su hijo recién nacido. Remus vio a Draco y llamó a Harry:

–Ven a sentarte cachorro que si Draco te ve caminando te reprenderá.

–Si Remus, que bueno que lo viste, solo espero que él no me haya visto a mí.

El rubio llegó poco después interrumpiendo la conversación, se acercó y entregó al bebé a su papá que ya extendía los brazos en su dirección, en cuanto el moreno tuvo a su hijo en sus brazos, comenzó a conversar con él:

–¿Como está mi bebé hermoso? ¿Me extrañaste?

Remus se acercó a Harry y este destapó un poco al pequeño para que lo viera bien el mayor.

–Se ve precioso. Teddy no tenía mucho cabello a esa edad y mira James tiene bastante para ser un bebé de dos semanas.

–Y rubio. –aportó Draco orgulloso.

Los dos ex leones sonrieron pensando en que Draco se sentía particularmente satisfecho de que su primogénito mostrara la herencia Malfoy. Cuando el buen rato pasó, Draco se levantó y fue hasta la puerta de la habitación, al ver que los medimagos seguían revisando al durmiente, regresó hasta los asientos:

–¿Y no han salido a informar nada?

–No, aún no. Draco ¿que crees que sucedió con el antídoto? ¿Por que no funcionaría? –preguntó Harry.

–No lo sé, es la primera vez que Severus falla preparando una poción. ¿Que ha averiguado tu gente?

Preguntó Draco a Harry que trabajaba de auror –en ese momento tenía licencia de maternidad–, pero Ron seguía activo y Harry le había encargado el asunto del ataque de Sirius, pues era un delito por donde se viera.

–Ha sido difícil saber en cual de _los lugares _que frecuentaba estuvo esa noche, pero ya han dado con el y las mujeres que trabajaron esa noche fueron interrogadas con _veritaserum_. Todas coincidieron en que la poción la compraron dos de ellas con ayuda de las otras, sin embargo no hay nada sospechoso en ello

–... –Draco vio con una ceja alzada a los dos ex leones y negó.– Severus debió estar presente en el interrogatorio, -no quiero ofender a tus compañeros incluida la comadreja- ¿pero de verdad saben que ingredientes y cuanta cantidad lleva esa poción? Ninguno de ustedes es experto en ese tema.

–Viéndolo de ese modo, Draco tiene razón, Harry.

El moreno suspiró derrotado, estando embarazado y siendo pariente del agredido Harry no podía ser parte de la investigación y si bien agradecía a sus compañeros el trabajo que habían hecho, algo se le había pasado.

–Severus debe escuchar de nuevo a las mujeres. –concluyó el moreno.

000

El profesor caminó por el departamento de aurores acompañado de Draco quien ya conocía de arriba a abajo el lugar, siendo que muchas veces iba a ver a Harry.

–¿Donde las tienen? –preguntó el pelinegro.

–En las salas de interrogatorios.

–Deberían de estar en Azkaban.

–... Si me los preguntas, era lógico, si un rico heredero estaba a su alcance no se iban a quedar con los brazos cruzados.

–¡¿Las justificas?!

–No. –replicó el rubio temiendo que su padrino se molestara más.

Los dos hombres llegaron hasta su destino y Draco rodó los ojos al ver que su esposo estaba ahí, siendo que debía estar descansando en su casa y para colmo su hijo era pasado de brazos en brazos entres los hombre de capa azul. Severus se alejó yendo hasta la entrada de la sala, púes sabía que su ahijado se pondría borde y posesivo. Severus vio que Ron Weasley lo esperaba y saludó con una inclinación de cabeza.

–Buenos días profesor.

–¿Iniciamos?

Ron no se ofendió por la rudeza del hombre, sabía que a pesar de todo Severus estaba muy preocupado por su ex pareja.

Harry y Draco fueron a almorzar, regresaron y Ron y Severus aún no salían. Pasó una hora más y por fin los mencionados salieron, pero la mirada de Severus les anticipó que no había mucho que hacer.

–Fue un ingrediente por otro. –Draco arqueó una ceja y Severus al verlo respondió– si, algún negado en pociones y herbología. Ellas no lo hicieron, pagaron por ella, una cantidad bastante alta para un producto defectuoso. Lo que sigue es saber cual fue, pero creo que eso no tardara ya que el Señor Weasley ha mandado por el tipo. ¿Esperaran o...

–Nos quedamos. –respondió de inmediato Harry.

–Harry tu debes descansar y Scorpius debe de estar cansado probablemente quiere dormir en su cuna. –trató de convencer Draco al moreno.

–Cierto hermano, te avisare de inmediato cualquier novedad. –apoyó Ron.

El matrimonio se retiró y Severus junto con el pelirrojo pudieron interrogar al vendedor y por fin Severus pudo constatar –al ir al negocio de este– que había confundió tisana por tila, por lo que el efecto de narcosis fue el resultado.

Esa tarde la noticia fue dada en la mansión Malfoy con Remus presente.

–Eso hizo que Black durmiera en vez de enamorarse de la primera _cosa_ que viera. Solo hay que _despertarlo_.

Cuando la razón fue explicada por Severus todos los vieron con una sonrisa a flor de labios, solo que el único que se atrevió a decir algo fue Lucius:

–Oh, eso se soluciona con un beso de su príncipe azul.

–Lucius eso es muy muggle.

–Puedes intentarlo, son otros tiempos y no podemos estar cerrados a más experiencias.

El patriarca Malfoy sonrió socarrón. Claro que todos deseaban –aunque no lo dijeran– que Severus siguiera el consejo de su amigo.

Severus bufó molesto, pero después de cenar con los Malfoy e invitados, el de cabello negro se encaminó hasta San Mungo, donde pasó hasta la habitación de Sirius y entró en esta. Severus se sentó en una silla que acercó a la cama y tomó la mano del durmiente.

–¿Como evito que me importe tu existencia? ¿Como me quito las ganas de verte de nuevo despierto y sonriendo? Me entere esta tarde que no estuviste con ninguna de ellas y dentro de mí me alegre como un idiota por eso. Lucius dijo que yo podía despertarte con un beso, pero no soy tan crédulo y en cambio algo más enfermos se ha ido anidando en mi cerebro Black. Sabes ha sido bueno estar contigo, pero al separarnos creo que perdí las ganas de intentar una relación; si tú y yo parecíamos compatibles por nuestra historia, imagina lo que será buscar a alguien que entienda mi pasado nada pacifico. Pero desde que el bebé de nuestro ahijado nació me ha rondado esta idea bizarra. Mira Black no soy el mejor ser humano ni el menos dañado, más creo que tengo el mismo derecho de querer algo que sea mio, alguien que pueda amar y proteger...

Severus se acercó al durmiente y besó los labios cerrados de este, luego recorrió el cuello rozándolo con los labios, retiro con delicadeza la bata del cuerpo inmóvil y acarició la piel tibia del animago, conocía cada una de las marcas en esta, pues fueron años los que se mimetizó con ese hombre, amaba cada cicatriz y lunar de Sirius y sabiendo que sería la ultima vez que podría disfrutar de ese contacto, se tomó su tiempo venerando cada pedazo de piel expuesta.

–Espero que _él_ no este durmiendo también...

Bromeó el pocionista al besar el miembro flácido de Sirius, para su alegría el pene se empezó a erguir con las atenciones que le estaba propinando y cuando estuvo listo el profesor se desnudó y con cuidado se acomodó empalándose en ese falo que conocía tan bien, Severus subió y bajo lentamente disfrutando el momento y esperando que este durara más, cuando la naturaleza hizo que Sirius eyaculara, Severus lo siguió un poco después. El de ojos negros se inclinó y besó el pecho desnudo del hombre bajo él y sonrió susurrando un... _Gracias_.

Minutos más tarde Snape ya había limpiado y arreglado todo el lugar –incluido al animago– y sacando una botellita se acercó a Sirius y vertió el contenido a en la boca de este.

000

Draco veía como Harry sonreía contento y le contaba –con lujo de detalles– el parto a un Sirius –muy despierto– que sostenía a Scorpius.

–¡¿Lo puedes creer?! ¡Esta bolita rosada casi me parte en dos!

El rubio negó y prefirió salir, esos dos eran demasiados abiertos para su gusto.

000

En cuanto Sirius dejó el hospital y como si fuese un _déjà vu_, se dirigió a Hogwarts a visitar al profesor. Esta vez caminó sosegado por los pasillos hasta llegar al ala especial de pociones. Al ser una hora temprana buscó a Severus en ese lugar. Al llegar, el animago esperó a que la hora de clase concluyese, pues no deseaba interrumpir a Severus. Las voces de los alumnos se escucharon, junto con las el sonidos de las sillas al moverse, por lo que Sirius supo que ya podía entrar, vio a Severus revisando las pociones que quedaron en los calderos y desechando las que estaban mal hechas.

–No deberías de estar cerca de ellas, algunas podrían ser venenosas. –bromeó Sirius.

Severus contrario a su comportamiento normal –en donde hubiese ignorado tal comentario–, se retiró de inmediato y con la varita desapareció todos los calderos, ya los revisaría después uno de sus profesores pasantes. Sirius caminó acercándose hasta el escritorio de Severus.

–No era necesario que vinieras, era mi deber ayudarte, después de todo tú donaste este lugar. Sería una ironía que no pudiésemos curarte por una poción mal hecha. –dijo el profesor.

–Tal vez para ti fue un deber, pero para mí fue algo más, salvaste mi vida y no lo digo nada más por el antídoto. En estos últimos tiempos he actuado auto destruyéndome sin darme cuenta que hay personas a quienes les importó y lastimo con mis acciones.

–Es bueno saber que ya lo has entendido y estás consciente de eso.

–Por supuesto y hoy más que nunca debo corregir mi vida y actuar con madurez.

–Si me lo preguntas, esto te ha hecho bien.

–No lo niego, pero no es por el ataque que me propongo ser un mago respetable.

–¿No? –preguntó curioso Severus.

–No... Severus ahora yo te pregunto a ti... ¿Puedo tener algo que sea mio, alguien a quien amar y proteger ?

El profesor se puso lívido y con voz temerosa preguntó:

–¡¿Tú estabas...

–Si, sentí todo lo que pasó esa noche y sabes... fue el mejor antídoto que pudiste darme. Sé que te estoy pidiendo mucho, pero –El animago fue acercándose hasta estar tan cerca de Severus que podía abrazarlo– déjame estar a su lado, déjame amarlos como se merecen y te juro por él o ella –Sirius con ternura colocó sus manos sobre el vientre de Severus– que jamás volveré a lastimarte.

El de ojos negros vio en los grises –que estaban aguándose– la sinceridad del sentimiento que le profesaba Sirius...

Dos meses después se veía al orgulloso heredero Black haciendo compras en el callejón Diagon con su reciente esposo. El de ojos grises mostraba una aura de total felicidad que se reflejaba en su brillante cabello negro con reflejos azules y en esa sonrisa encantadora que tenía un solo objetivo: la aprobación de su embarazado conyugue. No hubo capricho, antojo o deseo que Sirius no le cumpliera a Severus y cuando el medimago ordenó –los últimos meses– que este debía reposar por lo delicado de un embarazo a su edad, Sirius buscó lo mas confortable para Severus.

Seis meses y dos semanas más tarde se veía a un apresurado y nervioso Sirius corriendo por todo San Mungo, pues por desgracia el pequeño Rigel* se le había ocurrido nacer cuando se encontraba en un viaje de negocios.

Al llegar a la sala de maternidad los Malfoy, Harry y Remus ya estaban presentes esperando las noticias, incluso MacGonagall había dejado el colegio para estar ahí. Sirius agitó el brazo y se metió a la sala donde los medimagos lo desinfectaron y vistieron para que pudiese estar en el parto. El bebé nació por cesárea mágica y eso fue un alivió para ambos padres.

Un par de horas más tarde Rigel era presentado a los familiares: de escaso cabello negro y piel blanca se le notaba una aura tranquila, pero eso ya se vería después, pero lo que si representaba era la segunda y última oportunidad de Sirius para hacer las cosas bien, ser feliz y hacer feliz a Severus.

*Rigel (Beta Orionis / β Ori / 19 Orionis)1 es un sistema estelar en la constelación de Orión. Fuente Wikipedia.

Lo prometido es deuda y aquí les dejo el epilogo meloson.

Mil gracias a : Alba marina, Lun Black, narusempai -los susurros sirvieron jajajaja- y NUMENEESSE.


End file.
